Sirius Black
Sirius Black is the eldest son to Orion and Walburga Black, and brother to Regulus Black. Biography Early Life Growing up Sirius never agreed with his families harsh views. He didn't like the way his family felt they had a sort of superiority over everyone else, because of their blood. Hogwarts Years Year 1 (1971-1972) Year 2 (1972-1973) Year 3 (1973-1974) In Sirius' third year is when he first began to take notice of his pretty female classmates. In his younger years he didn't care much for girls obvious gawking over him. He mostly cared for pranking and having fun with his friends James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Better known as, the Marauders. Year 4 (1974-1975) After another fight with his parents Sirius finally reaches his breaking point and runs away from home. Running to Year 5 (1975-1976) Year 6 (1976-1977) Year 7 (1977-1978) After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Sirius is gifted with the darkly handsome good looks common to the House of Black. His hair is jet black in color and lucious to the touch, and has grown out unevely to about chin length. His eyes are a striking cold grey color, but always seem warm when he smiles. Like many of his family members he has the same pronounced cheek bones and jaw line. He has an elegant beauty to him that makes him pleasant to stare upon. He is tall and has a nice athletic body build. It is uncommon to see him without a grin on his face. Sirius Black's tattoos: (The Y type trident with two dashes through it) It is the alchemical symbol for Amalgamation. Below that is the rune Ansuz. His tattos were imprinted on him upon entering prison. The tattoo on his collar bone is basically his Azkaban prisoner number. The tattoos on his hands, are tattoos that were given in Russian prisons to incredibly dangerous criminals. Personality and Traits Sirius is a big jokester that always has a smile on his face. It isn't uncommon for him to go around pranking with his best friends, the Marauders. He is very loving and generally very friendly. He cares deeply for his friends and loved ones, and sometimes can be selfish when it comes to them. For the most part he is very accepting of people, no matter the race, blood status, or species. He is incredibly loyal to those he cares for. Sirius is always afraid of "not being strong enough to fight", and having to "crawl back to that terrible house." He hated feeling dependent on those people he abhored. He loves to piss off his family, especially his mother, whom has a habit of burning people off the family tree. Regulus being Sirius' only regret about leaving his family. Sirius is incredibly stubborn, making it difficult to change his mind on things. Marlene is the only known person to be able to make him give things a second thought. He is always one for a good time, even if it means living through others if he is no position to have fun. He provokes people to do things, a troublemaker even on his own. If you get on his bad side he will snap at you with a fierce temper. He does not hide his hatred towards those he loathes. He will even go to down right bullying people he dislikes. He doesn't see fighting as below him, and due to his pride will not back down from a challenge. Sirius is known for making rash decisions that often get him into trouble. Doing things without thinking is his forté, and is a trait he seems to never grow out of. Deep down Sirius is truly very loving, and only wishes to be loved in return. His bad home life and cruel family have forced him to search for attention elsewhere. This lead to him becoming somewhat of a manwhore. Sleeping with and kissing girls just for the affection they give him. Most of his physical relationships are 'No Strings Attached', so he doesn't feel tied down and doesn't really have to get to know them. He has a hard time opening up to people and for a long time only does so to the other Marauders, and his cousin Andromeda. Relationships Family The Noble House of Black is notorious for their pure-blood status and prejudice views. The Marauders The Marauders is a group of four boys: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. In the boys' second year Remus' lycanthrope was discovered by the other three and the group was formed. Together they made the Marauder's Map, spelled with multiple complex charms. The map allowed them to see where and what everyone in the Hogwarts castle was doing. The map had a simple password and closing spell only the four of them knew. Everytime the boys found anew secret passage, it was added to the map. In their fourth year, the boys became animagi to join Remus on his transformations. Animagus forms are said to portray ones character. Sirius became a large black dog, James changed into a fierce majestic stag, and Peter a fat garden rat. The maps opening introduced them as their animal forms: "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are proud to present The Marauder's Map". James Potter (Prongs) Sirius and James Potter met on the train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of their first year. James voicing his opinion on which house was the best was quickly shot down by Severus Snape, whom, along with Lily Evans, they shared the compartment. The boys bonded when Sirius took James' side on the matter. Once they arrived at the school, both boys were sorted into Gyrffindor House and were ecstatic to dicover they were dormmates as well. Towards the end of the boys fifth year, Sirius pulled a cruel prank on Snape which revealled Remus as a werewolf to him. James quickly realizing Sirius' stupid mistake ran into the Shrieking Shack to save Snape. James then carried his injured body to the hospital wing. Although Dumbledore made Snape promise not to tell anyone, James was still furious with Sirius. For weeks James gave Sirius dirty looks and wouldn't accept his many apologies. Sirius was forced to sit at the end of the table by himself; later joined by Marlene. Even when Remus and Peter got over it James would not give in until he was satisfied with Sirius' suffering, even keeping the other two Marauders away from him as well. Eventually one late night, Sirius sulked into the shared dorm where James and Remus sat on the floor drinking firewhiskey. James paused for a moment, but then extended the bottle out to Sirius to take a swig. Sirius hesitated at first but then obliged to drinking with them. The boys got drunk together that night, and the next morning at breakfast their relationship had been mended. Sirius returned to his seat next to James, and the four boys laughed together as if nothing had changed. The girls all rolled their eyes mumbling "silly boys", for none of them knew what the whole divide was about, only thinking it must've been rediculous since the reconciliation process was so quick. At the beginning of the summer after fifth year, Sirius' fight against his parents got even worse. A couple weeks into summer Sirius had had enough. He packed his things and ran away from home. The only place he could think to go at the time, was the Potter house. On his way there he remembered that the Potters were on vacation. Sirius crashed at his cousin Andromeda's that night, and sent James an owl the next day: After a week and a half of house jumping, James' family came home and welcomingly invited Sirius to stay with them. The Potter's house became Sirius' perminant home for the next couple of years. James and Sirius acted as brothers, even telling people they met over summer that Sirius was adopted. Sirius even began calling Jennifer and Tom, "Mama" and "Papa Potter". James and Sirius instantly connected as soon as they met. People hardly ever see them separated. The two share everything from secrets, to clothes, to James' parents and room at home. The two are brothers 'til the end and are always each other's first choice. They back each other on everything, even if they are wrong (the Snape prank the only exception). Remus Lupin (Moony) became friends at school Throughout the school year In the boys second year, Sirius, James, and Peter Pettigrew, uncovered Remus' lycanthrope secret. For Remus' sake the four boys formed a group, called the Marauders, and began to study the process of becoming an Animagus. In hopes of being able to join Remus during his painful, full moon transformations. In their fifth year, the three boys successfully conjured the Animagus spell; Sirius changing into a large black dog, James becoming a majestic stag, and Peter tranforming into a fat garden rat. Towards the end of their fifth year, Sirius getting into a spat with Snape, played a vicious prank on Snape sending him into the Shrieking Shack on a full moon. After James rescued Snape, the Marauders didn't speak to Sirius for several weeks. Remus wasn't as angry as he was hurt. He felt that Sirius seemed to hardly care about his secret, that he would even reveal Remus to their worst enemy. Sirius in return felt terrible for his rash decision, as it had lost him his best friends. Remus being very forgiving as he is, decided not to hold a grudge against Sirius. James not ready to allow Sirius back into their good graces pulled Remus and Peter along with him. Sirius was completely torn, missing his friends terribly. Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) kkjkkjkk Romantic Marlene McKinnon Details at Sirius and Marlene Although Marlene and Sirius are in the same house and share many classes, he never took notice to her until she joined the Quidditch team in their fourth year. Being the teams new Seeker, she was one of the several players he had to protect from the bludgers. The constant watch gave him an excuse to further examine her athletic body. He formed a slight interest in her, all based upon physical attraction. He choose to call her McKinnon or his nickname for her, "Marley", rather than simply Marlene like the rest of the team. He also took notice to her best friend at the time, Emmeline Vance, whom she joined the team with. He instead choose to pursue Emmeline because, she wasn't quiet about her shared attraction. Marlene was more subtle about her little crush on the team Beater, but with the persuasion from her roommate Molly Prewett she admitted her developing feelings for him. Since Marlene was so nervous she practically yelled her secret at Sirius. Completely caught off guard, all he could think to do was laugh. She ended up taking his bark-like laughter as him making fun of her. In defense she told him it was a silly dare and that she would never honestly like an ugly git like him. After the encounter she decided to move on from her crush and looked to other guys to take interest in. Totally confused from her unusual outburst and a little hurt over her insult, he also decided to forget his little infatuation. They soon began talking again, but only as classmates and teammates; as if nothing had happened. In their fifth year, Professor Slughorn decided that he wanted to try assigned seating that year, putting Marlene with Sirius. They seemed to get along pretty well during their partnership. Marlene pretended not to notice Sirius' casual flirting, sometimes answering him in the same way. When her crushed feelings began to return, the small touches as they reached for the same ingredient, and the cocky smirks he threw into every sentence were too much for her to bear. On free period one day, she pulled him aside from his Marauders, and informed him about her requesting a new Potions partner. Thrown off by her out-of-nowhere request, Sirius hardly knew what to say. He had quite enjoyed their partnership, occasionally he found himself looking forward to the class without knowing why. Halfway through the year, Slughorn answered her request and they were both given new partners. Marlene dated and liked other boys, but she always fancied Sirius in the back of her mind. She decided she wasn't ever going to date him, yet knowing he was snogging other girls secretly irked her. The arrival of his unknown cousin from the future, Nymphadora Tonks, caused Marlene to once again open her heart to Sirius. Tonks purposefully spoke kindly of Sirius to Marlene as a favor, for Tonks could tell he kept a secret eye on the blonde. Soon James took notice as well. Due to Sirius constanly teasing James about his infatuation with Lily Evans, James dares Sirius to stick with one girl for six months or else he'd have to run through the Great Hall wearing nothing but pink boxers. Sirius never backing down from a dare, especially from James, agreed and elected Remus to take part as well. http://25.media.tumblr.com/68bf120121b18bde2c0d63dd7044aca9/tumblr_mmy0wnun8c1r8rx02o2_250.gif Unfortunatly for Remus and Sirius they lose the bet and have to walk around and through the school in there boxers. While attempting to gain the girls forgiveness. Emmeline Vance During the sorting ceremony on their first day of school is when Emmeline first noticed Sirius. When it was his turn to be sorted, Emmeline stared intently; she thought he was the cutest boy she had ever seen. The girl standing next to her, Mary Macdonald, nudged Emmeline's shoulder and spoke her thoughts aloud. Quickly agreeing the two girls formed a friendship over the common interest. In the huddle of first years, Emmeline noticed other girls giggle flirtatiously as he walked past them beaming at his new house. Emmeline gagged at those girls and thought silently, "if I'm forced to share him with anyone I'd rather it be Mary." Mary Macdonald m m dcnjdncjdnfvjn Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnnjn Gallery tumblr_laniifg5w11qbd74do1_500.jpg|Playing guitar tumblr_nitbz4BsVx1sin1two1_500.jpg|This bed's so lonely Sirius3.png|Cleaning up nice Ian Somerhalder1.jpg Fashion_scans_remastered-ian_somerhalder-defy-fall_2012-scanned_by_vampirehorde-hq-5.jpg tumblr_nil4eynt9C1qjoh4vo1_500.jpg images.jpg|Bang, score Sirius B.jpg ac9da1ce2e9030a3a037daecbc52fb3b.jpg ian_somerhalder_by_myxpassionxktg-d3de426.png.jpeg|Thinking by the lake ian_somerhalder9.jpg|4th year outdoor party ian-elephant.jpg|Riding on vacation 191417angr77ijy70aiir7.jpg ianshbedbeer.jpg|Bummed 4thyear.jpg|Party in 4th year Sirius dare .jpg Sirius B..jpg Sirius.jpg ian-somerhalder-sexy.jpg large.jpg|Fourteen Pandora and SIrius 2.png Pandora and Sirius.gif Sirius.jpeg Tumblr mn5qbeg5Kr1splbvdo1 500.jpg|Pandora and Sirius Runaway.jpg|The morning after Sirius runs away tumblr_m15z0y9KOG1qfl6a7o1_500_large.gif|Giving the eyes 6051-ian-somerhalder-con-el-cabello-moreno-y-592x0-1.jpg|Long hair Damon-Ian-damon-salvatore-9409122-3.jpg tumblr_kxow0t4R0A1qb4yfmo1_500.jpg|Stormy eyes Ian-Somerhalder-Short-Brown-Hairstyle-2015.jpg|Hair cut Black Black Black Sirius Black Category:Pure-Blood Sirius Sirius